


You and me and no one else

by CannibalDolly



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Acting, Angst, Filming, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: J-roc finds out that Julian has tons of fans that would be willing to pay thousands of money to see him featured in one of his videos...so he decides to set up a porn filming session including him and Ricky.Things don’t go as good as planned when Julian finds out about this greasy situation.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	You and me and no one else

  
« Look man…ya sure there’s really no other way? I mean…all of this just sounds too fucked and greasy for me ».

Julian tried multiple times to change his friend’s mind about that story, but there was really no fucking way, the guy was too fucking blinded by the idea of easy money.

« Just listen, who fucking cares if we’re gonna end up in this greasy shit porn video or even worse, J-roc said he’s gonna pay us even double if you take part to this thing too…» Rick tried to explain to him again, « I could really use some money right now, y’know…I’d probably be able to properly take care of Trin, buy lots of dope, food and like…maybe Lucy will even stop fucking kicking me out! ».

Did Ricky seriously believed all that stupid shit that J-roc told him? He actually believed he was gonna make thousands of money from a stupid porn video?

Julian rolled his eyes again, he also didn’t understand that whole shit situation, he loved money and he needed it more than anything right now too…but why was his presence so fucking needed in that stupid fucking video?

Honestly the real reason why J-roc begged Julian multiple times to take part to his film was quite simple honestly, apparently a lot of his movie fans and customers had laid eyes on “the tough guy with the black shirt” in the past and had send him letters and messages asking if they could also get him to be featured in the next porno, some people actually even offering thousands of money just to see him.

And j-roc saw a huge opportunity as the fan mails came in, Julian was the main attraction, the only reason people would pay more than usual, and he was gonna get him to be into one of his videos no matter what.

Julian, of course, didn’t even want to hear about it, he hated that greasy shit, the actresses and all that followed…but there was only one little thing that he liked for sure, money…and cars, alcohol, jewelry, fancy shit….

As soon as he heard about his fans and how much they were willing to pay just to see him involved in one of J-roc’s videos he quickly started rethinking about it.

It sure took him a long time though, he thought about the pros and the cons of taking part to that shit, and the idea of people actually buying it and watching it just to get off made him feel too insecure to actually decide properly.

« I mean, I don’t know man…» Julian said to Ricky as they were both walking towards J-roc’s trailer, « I’ve never done any of this shit before, it feels fucked…».

Unlike him, Ricky seemed strangely ok with the whole filming thing, he had already done shit like that a few times in the past, and he said this time was gonna be completely different.

Bubbles and the others didn’t know about this, literally no one in the park knew about this…even J-roc confirmed he was never gonna let it get out of that trailer about what they were about to make that night.

« Don’t worry, this is gonna be fucking easy, J-roc’s audience adores you! No one is ever gonna find out about this either, so this makes it even simplerer for us » Ricky encouraged him, « Like a piece of hash! ».

Julian stopped walking and looked at him in confusion, « What the fuck did you just say? »

Ricky looked at him and smiled, « A piece of hash…don’t tell me ya never heard of this quote, Jules…Tsk jeez, then I’m supposed to be the ignorant one, eh? ».

Julian rubbed one hand over his face, « Jesus fucking Christ, Ricky….cake, it’s fucking cake, not….y’know what? Nevermind! Let’s just fucking go over to J-roc’s please and finish this whole fucked up shit so I can finally go back to my trailer with a pile of money and I’ll never have to see you or the others ever again for the rest of the night ».

Once they finally arrived at the trailer Rick reached for the door and knocked, J-roc and T greeted them immediately.

« Ayo, my man Ricky! Wassup! » J-roc slapped Ricky’s hand, then he glared over his shoulder and saw Julian right behind him, « Oh my fuck! You actually convinced him to come?! » he exclaimed all excited. Julian was already regretting all of this.

« Fuck, this ‘gon be great, boys! » T said while inviting them to come inside, « We’re fuckin’ glad Julian’s finally here, fans have been asking to see him for fucking weeks! ».

« So the price! » Julian cut straight without wasting any more time, « How much are we getting paid for this shit? ».

J-roc turned around and faced Julian, « Look dawg, I know this might make ya feel super awkward n’ shit, but ya gotta trust ya man J-roc » he lifted one hand and pointed at his face with one finger, « This pretty face’s gon make us sum real money, know what m’sayin? ».

T smiled as he grabbed the camera, « Fuck yeah, mah’fuckers be goin’ crazy over you, Jules! Just think ‘bout all the fuckin’ money we gon’ make tonight! ».

Julian rolled his eyes and tried his best not to seem disgusted, « Let’s just get this fucking over with ».

The four guys entered the living room, two actresses were already standing in the middle of the room, waiting.

« Ricky, Jules » J-roc announced, « Want you to meet my girls, Patricia and Stacy! They gon’ help with the movie, ‘aight? ».

Ricky and Julian glared at each other with a clearly concerned look, now they were really starting to regret what they were about to make.

Julian was about to lean closer to his best friend to tell him to drop everything and leave immediately, but T stopped him before he could even talk.

« Ok, so this shit’s gon’ be real easy! Patricia and Stacy will be rubbing all over Rick and stuff, ‘aight? Then Jules’ gon’ come in all of a sudden and get the ladies, so they change man and start gettin’ all over him n’ shit, ok? Easy! ».

« Hey hey hey whoa, hold on one fucking sec! » Julian interrupted them all of a sudden, « Ya promised me we were not gonna fucking film together this shit! I thought me and Ricky were gonna make two different videos or stuff like that! ».

J-roc looked at him with an idiotically calm expression, « Relax Dawg, y’all won’t be in the same scenes together, chill! Ya really hate Rick that much? » he teased.

The older man blushed and gave him a death stare, « Also ya fucking promise no one is gonna fucking find out about this? ».

J-roc seemed a little intimidated, « Damn, big guy, relax! I’ve already told you, ain’t nobody gon’ find out ‘bout this. It’s all cool, ya feel me? ».

« Ok Rick, first scene’s with you! » T said as he lifted the camera and pointed it at him,

« Imma need you and the girls to be ready, ‘aight? ».

Rick walked silent at the center of the room, the two ladies got next to him and started rubbing their hands all over his shirt. Everything was so fucking weird and unbelievable, he didn’t even fucking know who the hell those two ladies were, they’ve never even met before.

He tried his best to just relax and let everything go…But he just couldn’t ignore the fact that Julian was staring at him the whole time from across the room, his blue eyes fixed on him as he sipped his drink only made everything worse and more complicated than it already was.

The girls slowly both got on their knees and reached with their hands on his pants when suddenly…

« Stop! Fucking stop! » Ricky said as he pulled away from those girls, « Sorry, I cant fucking do this…or at least, not until Julian over there keeps fucking looking at me like that the whole fucking time! » his whole face red from embarrassment.

J-roc and T face palmed, already tired with this whole shit.

« Ugh, look dawg, it’s fucking easy! » J-roc said, « Just close yer fucking eyes and ignore Jules over there, concentrate on the ladies! ».

T started filming again, Rick swallowed hard, looked at Julian for an instant and then walked back to his position, slowly closing his eyes and trying his best to focus on something else.

Why was it being so fucking difficult to film? He never had problems like this one before, apart from last time because of Lucy, and yet now there he was…two ladies in front of him waiting for a reaction that never came.

All of this was getting too fucking embarrassing, he didn’t know that Julian was gonna be present and watch him the whole time, he could literally feel his icy gaze all over him even with his eyes closed.

To be fair he liked behind watched by him, he liked having those eyes fixed only on him, there was nothing he would have never wanted more in the world…but when other people were present everything kinda went to shit, and the fact that J-roc and T were also there literally just ruined everything.

As soon as he felt a hand reaching up for his pants again he quickly opened his eyes and shouted, « That’s it! That’s fucking enough! I can’t fucking do this…sorry J-roc, I just can’t fucking do this shit right now! ».

T and J-roc shared a concerned look between each other.

« Rick, dawg…» J said calmly after a while, « Ya sure ya like women, dawg? I mean…Patricia and Stacy are some nice fucking ladies, that shit’s tight! But if ya don’t like what you see…we could still set you up for some different shit like-….».

« Shut the fuck up, ya dick! » Rick quickly interrupted him, his face was burning red and his eyes wide and panicked, « I just can’t fucking concentrate, alright?! Too much fucking pressuration here! Fuck off! ».

T whispered a few things to J-roc and then turned to Julian, « Ok y’all know what? We’ll start recording from the scene when Jules enters the room and steals the ladies, ‘aight? ».

Patricia and Stacy, still on their knees on the floor, looked at each other and wondered if that video was ever gonna get recorded properly or not.

« Ok, Rick…just fucking relax, ya won’t have to do anything in here, dawg! » J-roc warned him before they started recording again, « Ya will just have to stand between the ladies and as soon as Julian walks in ya gotta leave, ‘aight? ».

Ricky nodded, slowly walking back once again in his previous position, his face still burning with embarrassment.

« Ya gotta walk towards them and then take yer shirt off, ‘aight? » T reminded to Julian.

The older man looked at him incredulous, « That’s so fucking stupid! Why would I even-…».

« Look dawg » J-roc said straight, « If ya want the money then ya gotta do as we say…otherwise ya can just leave with yer best buddy and never show up again, cuz we got work to do and money to make here, know what m’sayin’? »

Julian bit his tongue and fought against the instinct of punching J-roc to death, this was gonna be an easy job. So quick and painless he wouldn’t have even noticed.

T started recording for the third time, Julian took a deep breath, left his drink on the table and entered the scene.

He slowly walked towards the group, he didn’t know much on how to act like a total asshole that steals girlfriends since he never did it before, but he tried his best.

He stood in front of them, his figure almost intimidating, he looked down on the two girls and then back to Ricky, his gaze so fucking strong it almost made him shake.

« I think ya got something i own » he said cold to his best friend before gripping the sides of his shirt with both hands and pulling it off before tossing it carelessly on the floor.

Rick was red like a fucking pepper, he felt his whole body tense and his hands shaking…

Jesus fucking Christ, he didn’t know that Julian could be such a great fucking actor.

Rick and the two ladies just stood there in silence, all three of them staring at Julian with their eyes wide and their jaws open.

« Aaaaaaand stop! » J-roc shouted from across the room before T would stop recording.

« Julian! Dawg! Ya were fucking amazing! » J laughed, « A true fucking actor, man! People are gonna fucking go crazy over this one! Just wait until ya-…».

« Yeah yeah, just shut the fuck up now » Julian interrupted him while bending down and grabbing his black shirt from the floor, « Ya said no comments, so keep yer fucking promises! »

The next scene was probably gonna involve just Julian and the two ladies, Ricky was still kinda shocked and hypnotized at the same time he didn’t even realize he had to move away.

« So, uhm…» meanwhile Patricia smiled at Julian, « You’re like an actor or something? Or like…do you live around here? ».

« Yeah! Are you like…single or something? Like, asking for a friend of course…anyways, ya got a girlfriend? » Stacy added to the conversation.

Julian looked and them, visibly irritated and awkward, « Sorry girls but can we please just keep things professional here? I’m just tryna make some money here, just like the rest of you…» he tried to explain in the kindest way possible.

Ricky, still speechless, looked at those girls as they tried to be all cutesy and shit while hitting on Julian…he couldn’t fucking blame them.

J-roc walked to him, almost interrupting him from his day dreaming, « Heyo, Rick! Sorry to say this but like…we already got Jules here to act all handsome and shit…so we don’t really need ya right now, ya feel me? Ya can still wait and-…».

J-roc stopped talking as his eyes accidentally flew down and noticed something going on with Rick.

T must have noticed as well because the two of them turned and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

« Holy shit, dawg » J-roc laughed, « My ladies can’t get it up but Julian sure gets you going, uh? » he said while pointing at Ricky’s visible hard on.

Rick didn’t even fucking notice what kind of reaction his body had to that scene until he lowered his eyes and realized himself, he never wanted to disappear more in his entire fucking life.

« Ah shit » he mumbled as he quickly pulled on his own shirt while trying his best to hide his obvious erection before even the others would notice, « Ugh fuck off! Fucking cock sucker…».

Julian and the ladies turned around and looked at the crew in confusion, « Did we miss something? » the older man asked.

« Ayo, Jules! I think yer best buddy over here just got hard for ya, yer probably too fucking good at acting, know what m’sayin’? » J-roc laughed.

« Ricky, what the fuck is he even talking about? » Julian asked in confusion.

Ricky, while still pulling on his goddamn shirt trying to hide the obvious truth, lifted his gaze and looked at him with a nervous expression and his whole face burning red, « Don’t fucking listen to him, man! He’s spitting out tons of fucking bullshit! Fucking lying dick! ».

The two of them started arguing in front of everyone, Julian kept trying to calm his friend down while the other just kept repeating that it wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t do it on purpose.

J-roc and T witnessed the whole scene with shit eating grins on their faces, a few ideas already popping up their minds.

« Ok y’all, fight time’s over! » J-roc stopped them by pulling them apart, « Who fucking cares who got hard for who, ‘aight? I’ve got a plan…so hear me out! ».

Everyone suddenly went silent and looked at J, even Patricia and Stacy.

« Look y’all, me and T thought about this a lot and as we looked at you two mah’fuckers fighting like dicks we realized something…y’all should make a video together or some shit, ya feel me? » the blonde guy said unironically.

Silence filled the room for a short while, everyone stood there incredulous, only Patricia and Stacy looked at each other and giggled.

« What J-roc is tryna say is that you guys would look fucking perfect in a film together, I mean…Jules’ got the looks and the fans and, well…the only thing that gets Rick hard is definitely not Patricia and Stacy, so….» T explained, « We need some action in here, not some floppy shit, ya hear me? ».

Rick and Julian looked at each other for a second. Ricky opened his mouth to say something but Julian immediately preceded him.

« No fucking way » he said blankly, « No. fucking. Way. ».

« Aww c’mon now, Jules! Just for a while! This could be a great opportunity for all of us, know what m’sayin’? » J started pleading, « Imagine the tons of money we could make with this shit! And it’s not even gay since you’re making this for a good cause, man! ».

Julian looked at the ladies, then he looked at his best friend and face palmed in exasperation.

Situations always ended up like that for him, whenever he was about to make tons of money everything always ended up screwed in some fucking way.

« Y’know what? Fuck off! I’m not doing this shit! » Julian finally said before grabbing his drink and walking towards the door to leave.

Rick immediately followed right after him, chasing him and trying his best to stop him from running away.

« Wait wait wait Julian! Just fucking wait for a fucking second! » he screamed at him as he got out of the trailer and ran behind him in the darkness and the cold air of the night, « We haven’t even discussed about this! ».

Julian stopped walking and turned around to face him, « We have nothing to fucking discuss about, Ricky! That’s it! We’re not doing this shit, end of the fucking story! » he yelled back.

Ricky managed to reach him, still kinda out of breath from running, « Just think about this for a moment! » he asked in a low tone, « Just think about all the fucking money and shit we could make! You could buy tons of expensive and fancy shit with the thousands of money your fans offered! And I could buy the stuff that I need for Trin! It’s just one fucking small video that no one is gonna fucking know about, Jules! Please…».

Julian looked at him for a while, desperately thinking about any other way to make that kind of money without having any porn involved…nothing came to mind.

He sighed and massaged his forehead in disbelief, « fuck….fucking hell…» he whispered.

« Ok… » Julian said after a long while, « I’ll tell you what…we’re gonna make this fucking shit…but nobody has to be fucking present, just you and me and no one else, understood? » he said with a strict and harsh tone as he looked at Ricky in the eyes with a dead serious stare.

Rick just half smiled and nodded, « Whatever you say, Jules ».

A few minutes later they both came back to J-roc’s trailer, silent and embarrassed to even look at anyone in the eyes.

« Ah! So yer back! » J exclaimed as he saw them entering, « Y’all mah’fuckers decided then? ».

Julian nodded slowly, « We’re gonna fucking do this shit….under one condition ».

« Anything, dawg » the blonde guy replied, too excited to finally be able to record.

« Every single one of you fuckers has to leave this trailer! » the other man said in an extremely serious tone as he looked at every person present in the eyes, one by one.

« B-but…what ‘bout the cameraman? Who’s gonna film the whole thing? Who’s-…» T continued in confusion.

« These are the conditions, fuckers » Julian stated harshly, « It’s just me and Ricky or nothing…you decide ».

Patricia and Stacy looked at each other and nodded before slowly passing through and leaving the trailer, « We’re gonna wait outside, J-roc! » Stacy said, « Just call us when we’ll have to shoot together or something! ».

J watched them leaving and then turned to look at T, they didn’t had much choice.

« ‘Aight! Fuck this! Yer ‘gon have yer fucking privacy! » J-roc finally exclaimed as he walked to the door with T, « The camera’s over there! Just fucking hurry up and film this shit, ya mah’fuckers! We don’t have all fucking night, know what m’sayin’? ».

Then the door slammed and everything went silent. Too silent.

Rick awkwardly looked around and coughed, not exactly knowing what to do next.

Julian stood still for a moment, his eyes avidly fixated on the door and his ears fully focused on trying to understand if anyone was listening to them through the walls, his anxiety of getting cought, seen or heard by anyone was stronger than anything else right now.

« So uhm….» Ricky said after a while, still kinda embarrassed, « I suppose ya have a plan or-…».

« Let’s bang » Julian said firmly as he turned around and walked towards him.

Rick almost chocked on his own saliva, his face turned all red and his expression changed from relaxed to quickly panicked, « Holy shit, wait! Hold on! Y-ya mean…right now? I mean…I thought we were gonna find another sort of way to fucking-…».

But Julian already removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor a second time, « I don’t have all fucking night, ya better be fucking ready or I’m leaving » he warned him.

Ricky swallowed, his whole body already shaking with anticipation, « O-okay uhm…can we like…at least smoke a joint first? Y’know…to relieve the tensiation or some shit? ».

Julian sighed and rolled his eyes, « Rick, we don’t have all fucking night! Let’s just fucking finish this thing soon so we can both go back home and never talk about this ever again! ».

Ricky smiled nervously, « Ok I guess…you make the rules here! ».

Julian grabbed the camera and observed it for a while, after clicking the recording button he gently put it on top of a small table in front of the living room, high enough to be able to record the couch nicely.

« Is this shit recording? » Julian asked insecure while standing in front of the camera, « There’s a small green light on so I guess it’s working…I guess » he muttered.

He turned around and saw Ricky still awkwardly standing still right behind him, « What the fuck are you still doing here? Go lay on the fucking couch! » Julian ordered.

Rick found it really difficult to even think and act straight though, he was already too hard and turned on he could barely walk or talk. The fact that Jules was also bossing him around only turned him on more than before.

He painfully walked over the couch and didn’t even had the time to lay properly that suddenly Julian walked up to him and sat on top of him without any warnings, « Don’t say a fucking word…just let me handle this » he said in a low and strangely calm tone as he started unbuttoning Ricky’s shirt, « Yer not good at talking or thinking so I guess I’ll have to take lead this time ».

Ricky watched the whole scene in front of him with his eyes shiny and wide and his jaw open.

He couldn’t even believe what the fuck was just happening. Julian, his lifetime crush, sitting on his erection and undressing him while acting all bossy and shit…was he in fucking heaven?!

When Julian was done unbuttoning his friend’s shirt he slowly pulled it off of him with his teeth before tossing that on the floor too.

Rick was about to faint, where the fuck did he even learn to do that?!

He just laid still with his back on the couch and both arms behind his head so he would resist the need of touching himself, « Ya ever done this before, Jules? ».

« What the fuck did I say about no talking? » the other replied breathless as he undid his friend’s belt and slowly opened his pants by pulling the zip down with his mouth.

It was a complete fucking shock discovering how weirdly good and talented Julian was with another man, so shocking that Ricky actually started wondering if his best friend must have had sex with other men before…definitely.

Julian didn’t think twice when he first laid his eyes on Rick’s erection, he slowly wrapped his hand around the shaft, gently pumping, and licked his lips as he watched the precome already gathering on the tip.

« Shit, yer always this fucking horny or is it just because of me? » the raven teased as he tightened his fingers around his cock on purpose.

Ricky opened his mouth to reply but a strangled and shaky moan came out instead.

He was probably talking like that to add more exciting stuff to the video they were recording, and he hated it. He closed his eyes and pretended that everything his best friend was saying he actually meant it for real….even if he probably didn’t.

Sadly he didn’t had much time to think or act because the sudden wet sensation of his best friend’s tongue gently running up from the shaft to the tip made him shiver and gasp with euphoria.

He desperately tried to say something, probably to avoid seeming weak or embarrassed, but all that came out of his throat were just shaky moans and groans, nothing more.

« F-fuck…w-wait » he managed to breathe out without going crazy.

Julian immediately stopped and lifted his blue gaze on him, the tip of his erection still pressed against his lips, « You ok, man? » he whispered breathy.

Ricky nodded for a second, « Sorry Jules, it’s just that…I don’t know, man…the camera over there kinda freaks me out » he said while pointing his eyes at the little green light dot shining from far away, « I just feel like there’s people watching us or some shit…like tons of tiny people all inside that thing that look at us and-….».

« Rick Rick Rick listen to me » he interrupted him as he fought against the instinct of face palming again, « I know that shit over there recording us is kinda creepy and shit…but like, try to ignore it for a while…please? ».

« Uhm…I don’t know, man…I’m not as good as you are in front of a camera, usually when people record me it makes me feel super uncumfortatble and shit….» he tried his best to explain.

Julian sighed, his hand still firmly wrapped around his firend’s cock and apparently not wanting to let go, « Ok…what if you hold the camera instead? Would that make it less awkward for you? » he proposed.

Ricky half smiled, « Ah shit yeah! I could do that! ».

« Good » Julian whispered before getting off of him and walking towards the camera to grab it, Ricky in the mean time lazily ran his eyes down his broad shoulders and admired his pretty ass in those tight jeans, a spasm of excitement made his cock twitch.

Julian soon came back with the small camera in his hands and handed it to Ricky as he sat on top of him again.

« Is it still on? » the older man asked, shaking a bit as he felt his friend’s dick rubbing against his back.

« Yeah, go ahead » Rick grinned as he pointed the small camera at him.

Julian lowered himself and reached for his friend’s cock again, « Don’t get all fucking cocky and overconfident now, you fucking bastard » he breathed out before suddenly swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock without any warnings, earning a nice long groan from his friend.

Julian gently groaned as he closed his mouth around the tip and slowly started to bob his head down, each time going a little further.

He could feel the tension and the slightly intrusive feeling of being watched, and the fact that he was being recorded only made everything a little more complicated than usual, but in the mean time his main thought was the price…what would have came after all of that greasy shit.

He felt a chunk of hair falling down on his face and covering his left eye but he didn’t mind, he was too focused on sucking as far as he could and swallowing a few times while trying not to choke.

He hated having to record that shit, it made him feel greasy…but he had to admit that he actually liked being in a private place while doing all of this. Just the idea of other people being present and looking at them would have been too fucking much.

Meanwhile Ricky couldn’t handle the idea of staying still any longer, with one hand he held the camera while the other quickly flew to grab Julian’s head, gently digging his fingers in his dark long hair as he slowly pushed him down and thrusted upwards with his hips.

Julian closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, letting him fuck his mouth with the rhythm he liked most.

« Ughh fuuuck » Rick threw his head back on the couch’s arm, his thighs shaking and his tone raising an octave, « Fuck, Jules…holy shhhhit…that’s it…».

His thrusts were starting to pick up the pace, quickly becoming more needy and erratic…but Julian knew him too well and instead of sliding further with his mouth and swallowing all the way down he actually pulled all the way out, making him groan in displeasure.

« No no no fuck…please » Rick moaned while thrusting up with his hips, hoping to get those miraculous lips back on his cock, « Please don’t fucking do this, Jules…please, I’m so fucking close…so close ».

But Julian grinned slightly with his mouth drooling as he ran his watery eyes down on his friend’s swollen and desperate erection, still twitching a little in the air.

« Don’t want you to cum too fast » he whispered calmly, « How long do you want this video to last, three minutes? » he joked.

Ricky bit his lower lip and groaned, « You’re so unfair, Jules ».

Julian made sure the camera was still pointed at him as he started undoing his own belt, slowly unzipping his jeans open with shaky hands.

« This is so fucking hot » Ricky whispered as he recorded everything, making sure to get every single detail to fit on the screen, « It’s like one of those porn videos…how are they called? Ama…amather…amatheurur ».

Julian spat in his own palm and firmly grabbed his half hard cock with one hand, « Ricky, please…can you not fucking comment every five fucking seconds? I’m tryna concentrate over here! » he said as he quickly begun to pump his erection.

« Fuck, right…sorry » he whispered again, Julian sighed in disbelief.

The younger man wanted to take control for a while, he wanted to talk dirty, to bend his friend over the couch and fucking him unconscious….but apparently the other man had something completely different in mind.

It was probably all just a business for him, all that sexy teasing and those flirty glances at the camera were all just acting…he probably wanted to end everything and cum as soon as possible so everything would be over quickly and he would finally walk back home with a big pile of money.

That thought kinda made Ricky insecure of his own feelings for a while, for him all of that wasn’t just fucking acting, he actually liked having sex with him…he would have done it gladly even without a reward.

He soon decided that when everything would have come to an end he would have just asked him once and for all. He needed to know.

Meanwhile Julian on top of him was taking his time to stretch himself open, fucking himself with two fingers and moaning a few times in extasy whenever he hit a good spot.

Ricky looked at him and felt himself growing harder and hornier at that sight, his eyes were just full of adoration as he looked at him.

« Spread your legs » Julian whispered with a shaky breath as he positioned himself on top of him, adjusting his friend’s cock with one hand so it’d rub against his entrance easily, it took a few seconds since everything was too fucking slippery with precome and spit.

« B-be careful…I-I don’t wanna hurt y-you, Jules » Ricky moaned, his free hand gripping his friend’s hip as tight as he could.

« Don’t worry- ah! J-just….» Julian threw his head back in pleasure as he slowly lowered himself on his dick, « J-just…make sure y-ya record everything…».

Ricky nodded but he wasn’t quite sure if he would be stable enough to record everything perfectly, his whole body was shaking with thrill and excitement and his brain started to short circuiting again.

Julian finally sat all the way down, he stood still for a second while trying to get his insides used to the new feeling, then he slowly moved his hips in a circular motion, trying to find a sweet spot inside him.

« Ughh fuck fuck….fuuuuck » Ricky digged his nails deep into his friend’s hip, using all his willpower not to start thrusting into him harshly.

He remembered what Julian had told him about not thinking, not talking and letting him do all the work…but everything was just too much, he could barely breathe in that state.

« Jules…c-can you please fucking move? » he moaned with an higher pitched tone as he pathetically tried to thrust his hips upwards, « I’m f-fucking d-dying, please…I can’t take this any longer ».

Julian smirked, « Look at you…you’re fucking desperate to cum, aren’t you? » he joked.

Ricky swore that if he teased just a little while longer he was gonna fucking kill him.

Despite seeing his friend desperately pleading was one of his biggest turn ons he still decided to listen to him and to actually start fucking moving.

He soon picked up a regular pace and started bucking his hips up, carefully riding him.

« Ohh fuck yess » Rick growled with a laugh, « Ugh fucking finally! I was afraid you’d never-…».

Julian quickly interrupted him by wrapping one hand firmly around his throat, making him whimper, « You keep forgetting what I fucking told you about talking, Rick… » he whispered with a pinch of anger in his tone, « The only thing I wanna see you doing right now is recording me while i ride you ».

Ricky swallowed and quickly nodded in silence, his strong hand so fucking tight around his neck it almost made him whine.

Julian begun to ride him faster, holding him in place with one hand still pressed around his throat while pressing the other on his chest for balance.

« Fuuuuck » Rick could barely keep his mouth shut with that rhythm, « Fuck, Jules…Jules…oh my fucking god…».

He could pretty much tell that Julian was close too by the way he moaned and moved his hips whenever he would sit all the way down, he was a mess of moans and whimpers.

He lifted one arm and quickly started pumping his friend’s erection with the same pace of his thrusts, getting closer and closer.

« I-I’m fucking….I-I’m f-fucking close, Ricky….fuuuck, like that… » He moaned breathlessly.

It only took a few more harder thrusts before Julian would roll his head back in extasy, spilling all over Rick’s chest and stomach with a growl.

Rick came a few seconds after, spilling all the way inside him and his whole body shaking with spasms of pleasure.

« Hand me the camera, quick » he breathed out exhausted.

As soon as Rick gave him the camera Julian quickly turned it around and recorded his own dick, giving it a few last pumps and making sure to film the white thick mess they made all over the couch and on Rick’s chest.

He then suddenly flipped it over again and did one of the greasiest and lewdest things ever.

He recorded himself slowly collecting some of the thick liquid from his friend’s chest and licking it off his fingers.

Rick watched the whole scene with eyes wide and his expression a mix of shock and amazement, he was literally speechless.

For a second he felt like he had lost the ability to speak, he just laid there…astonished, wondering if that was his actual best friend, the person he thought he knew but that deep down seemed like somebody else in bed.

Julian clicked a button on the lift side of the camera and the green light turned off, ending the recording in an instant.

« We fucking got it » Julian sighed tiredly but with a smile as he triumphantly waved the camera in front of his best friend.

« Hope yer satisfied » Ricky said tiredly as he ran one arm over his forehead to wipe away the sweat.

Julian had a vague look on his face, « What d’ya mean? I won’t be satisfied until I’ll see the money, that’s what! ».

« Yeah well… » Ricky lazily scratched his chest, « It seemed like you enjoyed a lot acting like a greasy bitch in front of the camera ».

Julian got off of him and walked over the table on shaky legs to reach for his drink, « Tsk…stop talking bullshit, man…y’know I hate this greasy shit » he said without facing him.

Ricky rolled his head to the side and glanced at his friend’s damp body as he was slowly bending down to collect his clothes from the floor and he silently watched him getting dressed.

He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, the need to ask if all that happened before was just acting or genuine was strong…but he didn’t wanna ruin the moment, their friendship…or anything else.

He was also kinda upset that they didn’t even get to kiss after that amazing orgasm…too bad.

Julian, almost half dressed, closed his belt and fixed his hair before turning around and catching his best friend still naked and half asleep on the couch.

« What the fuck are you still doing over there, man? Get dressed » he told him.

Ricky rubbed his eyes, « Naah…I’m too tired. I think I’m gonna stay, tell J-roc and those dicks out there that I’m sleeping here tonight » he said lazily.

« What the fuck are you even-….» Julian rubbed his forehead in exasperation, he deserved a fucking reward just for the patience and the nerves he had to deal with Rick’s bullshit.

He grabbed Ricky’s clothes from the floor and a few tissues before walking back to him on the couch.

He sat next to him, « Stay still » he said as he ran a tissue over Ricky’s chest and stomach, carefully wiping off the cum.

Meanwhile the other man looked at him with an half lidded adoring gaze.

Julian threw away the used tissues, « Ok, now get the fuck up » he said as he stood up and lend him an hand to help him.

As soon as Ricky lazily got up his friend handed him his track pants, « Put these on » he ordered.

Ricky yawned and tiredly put on his pants and closed his belt while Julian carefully helped him put on his shirt and buttoned it back.

« Stop fucking moving, man » he said as he tried his best to put the last button into the loop, « I’m tryna close yer shirt ».

Once Ricky was fully clothed Julian fixed his collar, « Ok, we can finally leave now ».

« Thank you, Julian » Rick said low after a while, he felt the need to tell him more…to say something important…but he didn’t.

« Don’t mention it…» the other replied before grabbing the camera and finally opening the door.

J-roc, T and the two girls were sitting on a bench outside, chatting and discussing prices when they suddenly noticed the two men walking out of that trailer.

« Holy fucking shit! Ya mah’fuckers are finally back! » J-roc exclaimed, « Ya two took yer time, eh? It’s been almost an hour, dawg! ».

« Right! » T joked, « Ya two sounded like Bubble’s cats when they’re in heat! ».

« Just shut the fuck up and take this » Julian said cold while giving the camera to the blonde guy, « Phone me tomorrow and lemme know how much I’m getting paid…otherwise you can say goodbye to yer precious fucking film and fans » he said before leaving.

« Hold up! So what about us? We’re not fucking filming with him? » Stacy asked in disbelief.

« Yeah! Like…he didn’t even gave me his number! » Patricia complained.

« Damn, chill out ladies! » J-roc said as he watched Julian leaving, « We still got Ricky over here! Ya want me to set you up for a second film, dawg? » he asked to Rick.

Ricky sighed, « Uhm…Nah thanks, I’m good. I mean, unlike Julian, I’m usually already loaded for another round after a couple of minutes but uhm…not in the mood right now ».

« How was he? » Patricia asked all curious, « How did it feel? ».

Ricky looked at her with concern, « All I can say is…it was a fucking workout, I guess…I need a cigarette » he said before pulling out one and lighting it up.

Ricky and the others stood silent for a while, watching Julian as he walked away alone in the darkness of the park.

« Damn bro » T commented as he put one hand on Ricky’s shoulder, « Yer not chasing after him? ».

Rick breathed the smoke out, « Wish I could…but he seems pretty fucking upset right now…should probably wait for a while, wait until he cools down or some shit ».

The crew stood silent for another while before Rick turned to J-roc again, « Look man…ya think I might get a copy of that film? Y’know…personal reasons and shit? ».

Not that he wanted to jerk off to that or anything, kinda…a sick sort of comfort to lie to himself and to pretend that Julian was still there, laying on the couch with him after a casual night of soft banging…or at least that’s what he truly wished in his deepest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn...poor Patricia and Stacy, they only wanted some dick :(


End file.
